High School Never Ends
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Yugi Mutou, femyugi, is Seto Kaiba's cousin. Imagine her surprise when he got her, Mokuba and himself enrolled into public schools! What will happen well... you'll just have to read to find out won't you.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys!**

**Yami: Yo. **

**Yugi: Hey Artemis-chan!**

**Artemis: *squeals and hugs Yugi close to her chest***

**Yami: *wide eyed and has a nose bleed***

**Tea: Bad Yami *hits him on his head***

**Tristan: *sighs***

**Kaiba: *stares blankly at the script***

**Artemis: Kaiba-kun! *glomp***

**Kaiba: *sighs and hugs her back***

**Artemis: *pulls back and puts up the victory sign***

**Mai: way to go Artemis *high-fives her***

**Artemis: Kaiba-kun does the disclaimer!**

**Kaiba: *sighs* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing of Yugioh but she wishes she did because then Yami would have never left Yugi alone. There will be two oc's and this is a high school fic like the name suggests. That means no dueling people.**

**Artemis: I love you all! Yum Peanut Butter. Oh ya FemYugi all the way!**

**Joey: 0.0 give me the peanut butter.**

**Artemis: MY peanut butter. *pouting***

~~~~~Line~~~~~

Chapter 1: High School

-Yugi-

I woke up sighing and brushed my bangs out of my face. The blonde strands clung to me like a second skin. I heard someone at my door knocking on it and stood up stretching.

"Yugi it's time to wake up!" Mokuba yelled.

"I'm up Moku-chan." I called.

I pulled off my large t-shirt and threw it into a corner of the room then walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a lacey black and white bra and matching panties. I pulled them on and walked over to the wardrobe in the room. I pulled out a black skirt and a grey blouse to go with it. I pulled those on then grabbed a black vest that stopped just above my belly button. I walked back over to my dresser and pulled out a white pair of thigh high socks and pulled them on then brushed my unruly hair until it was smooth. I sauntered over to my door and watched in amusement how Mokuba fell into my room when I opened the door. Mokuba studied me as he got up and shook his head.

"Big Brother is going to kill me for letting you wear this." he muttered.

I flashed Mokuba a grin as we walked into the dining room. We walked over to a couple of chairs and waited on Seto to come into the room to eat. I twirled my raven locks around one finger as we waited on Seto and watched the amethyst ends sparkle in the light. My eyes are the same color which really freaked my family out but my Grandfather. They should have realized that since Mom had blue and Dad had a bloody red color this was going to be the outcome. The door finally opened and Seto came grumbling in and a small giggle escaped my lips. He glared at me as I stood from my seat and walked over to him.

"Seto your shirts not buttoned right and your tie is all askew." I giggled fixing said clothing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his mop of brown hair that I loved to mess with all the time. It reminded me of when we were still little and he wasn't the head of a giant gaming company. I felt his narrow blue eyes on the top of my head and looked up at him curiously. He shook his head and led me back to the table. We both at down as Mokuba stared off at the far wall of the room.

"Now." Seto started. "We have gotten enrolled in Domino High School Yugi and you Mokuba in the Junior High."

Mokuba and I exchanged shocked looks then looked back at Seto. My cousin is out of his mind.

"What the hell!" Mokuba spluttered.

Seto and I looked at Mokuba like he had just grown a third eye.

"What?" Mokuba questioned.

"Oh Moku-chan." I giggled softly. "It's your first public school isn't it Seto-kun."

Seto chuckled saying "It is his first. We had experience with kinder garden then our dad took me out and yours took you travelling the world Yu-chan."

I nodded giggling at Mokuba's scandalized expression. Mokuba looked at me with the puppy-dog eyes and pout that had me falling out of my chair laughing my ass off. Seto shook his head amused and helped me back into my chair. I let out a deep breath as I steadied myself. I looked at Seto amused at Mokuba's expression and he nodded amused all the same.

"Look Mokuba we start today." Seto said.

I froze and stood up quickly then ran to my room. I grabbed a black and red messenger bag then ran back to the dining room in a rush. I glared at Seto as I sat back down at the table next to him. I growled lowly at him angrily as he smirked.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes Mokuba." Seto said.

Mokuba jumped up and ran upstairs to get ready. I sat relaxed in my chair as we waited on Mokuba to come downstairs so we could leave.

"Hey Seto?" I started.

"Hm what is it Yugi?" he asked.

"Do you think I will see Ryou-chan?" I questioned.

"Hm maybe Yugi-chan, maybe." Seto sighed.

Mokuba came downstairs with a blue messenger bag and black jeans, a red t-shirt and black and white checkered converse. I snickered at the differences between the brothers. Mokuba was relaxed with his outfit and Seto was all business with his white button down, black slacks, tie and buffed shoes. I stood and walked to the front door in my stocking covered feet. I sat down and pulled on my knee high black boots and laced them up. I waited on the boys and made sure I had pencils and a few notebooks in my bag. I noticed my sketch pad in there and smiled softly at it. I touched the front of it as Seto and Mokuba came to the front door. We all walked out and to the limo waiting on us out front at the gate. We drove until we made it to the Junior High and dropped Mokuba off and then we were off to the High School.

-Yami (finally)-

I turned into the school and sighed brushing my blonde bangs out of my face. A blue jacket rested on my shoulders over top of my black tank top and black leather pants stood out against my tanned skin and I had on my favorite black combat boots. I waved Joey down as he walked pat me with Tristan.

"Hey dudes." I said bumping fists with them.

"Hey Yami." Tristan said.

"Yo Yami." Joey snickered.

I shook my head as the girls came over to us with Marik and Bakura behind them. They smirked at me as Tea tried to latch herself onto me. I stepped aside easily and snickered as she fell onto the ground. I shook my head as Tristan helped her to stand up. A roar of an engine caught everyone's attention and we all turned to see a limo pull up at the gates of the school. I heard arguing inside as the door opened.

"I told you Seto to get us dropped off a block away so we wouldn't get stared at!" a definite female voice yelled at a male in the car.

"Your overreacting." a deep male's voice soothed the female.

"Whatever Seto." the female grunted then got out of the car followed by the male.

The female had long waist length raven black hair with amethyst tips and blonde bangs that I could tell were natural because my hair was the exact same way. She had amethyst eyes that matched the tips of her hair that were glaring at the taller male. She was wearing a black skirt, gray blouse, black vest, white socks and black lace up knee high boots that added to her mysterious aura. She could easily fit under my chin if she stood in front of me. She was about 5'4" to my 5'11" so she was pretty short for a high school student. The male had ocean blue eyes and shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes. He wore a white button down with a black and amethyst tie, black slacks and buffed black shoes. He was smirking down at the small female in amusement as she huffed and stomped one boot clad foot. I shook my head and looked at my friends and saw Joey eyeing the Seto kid with a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth. I chuckled as I looked over at Ryou as she gasped. She took off running over to them shocking the rest of us.

"Yugi-chan!" she yelled and glomped the slightly smaller female.

I watched the white haired female communicate with the ravenette cautiously but relaxed as the Seto kid glared at any male that got too close to them. Bakura walked slowly over to them and I followed him over to the new kids.

-Yugi-

I looked up from talking to Ryou-chan and saw a white haired male with a raven haired boy following him approaching us. The raven haired boy had blonde bangs like mine and crimson colored tips at the top of his star pointed hair and blood red eyes to match his hair. The white haired male had silver eyes with a slender build that could easily be mistaken for being frail but I could see his tense muscles as he slowly approached us along with the other male.

"Seto here they come." I whispered.

Seto nodded and stood closer to us tensing his legs and arms ready to grab and run or fight.

"It's alright you two their friends." Ryou-chan giggled.

We relaxed and nodded as the two stood in front of the three of us. Ryou-chan pulled away from me her pale eyes glinting happily. I smiled softly at the sight and Seto smiled too.

"Yugi-chan Seto-kun this is Bakura Kukris." Ryou-chan said pointing to the white haired male. "And this is Yami Senin."

We nodded and shook hands with them.

"I'm Yugi Mutou and this is my cousin Seto Kaiba." I said.

Seto nodded to them as we pulled back and I relaxed into my cousin's side. He chuckled and rubbed the top of my head. I scowled up at him and tried to fix the top of my hair. When I was satisfied the rest of Ryou-chan's group, I think, walked over to us. I saw a brunette female glaring at me so I sent her an eviler glare that had her shrinking. I smirked at her as she whimpered and turned to Yami. I don't know why but a pang if jealousy went through me when she grabbed his arm.

"Yami she scares me!" she whined.

"I don't care Tea." Yami sighed.

I don't know why but I felt immense smugness as he brushed Tea off. Seto was eyeing a blonde male that I knew that I could easily get along with. I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. What's yours?" I asked.

The blonde stared at me in shock as did the rest of them but Seto was smirking and eyeing the male.

"My name's Joey Wheeler. It's nice to meet cha Yugi." Joey said shaking my hand then dropping it.

I smirked and looped my arm around his causing Ryou-chan to snicker and Seto's smirk to grow wider. I felt the groups shock get bigger at the movement and felt Joey stiffen for a moment then relax and grip my arm in his.

"So Joey which do you prefer?" I asked innocently.

He eyed me curiously and I smirked. I leaned up on my tip toes and into his ear.

"Boys or girls?" I asked.

Joey's face grew bright red and I laughed softly.

"It's alright Joey you can tell me." I said soothingly.

"Only one person knows and that's Yami but I like dudes over chicks." Joey whispered.

I nodded and smirked hugely. I wrapped my arm tighter around his and looked at my cousin and Ryou-chan. They walked over to me with Bakura and I tilted my head curiously. Bakura wrapped a possessive arm around Ryou-chan's waist and I giggled.

"So are you going to show me the office or what Joey?" I asked giggling.

He nodded and led Seto and I to the office leaving behind a dumbfounded group of people behind us. I giggled and tightened my arm around Joey's as we walked down the hall getting a lot of stares from people. I held my head high unlike the old me who would have hidden behind Joey as we walked. We got to the office and were stared at as we walked in. I walked over to the desk with Joey still in my arm and rang the bell. The secretary looked up and scowled.

"What did Mr. Wheeler do this time?" she asked sighing.

I shook my head and said "He was showing my cousin and me to the office to get our schedules."

Seto glared at the female and her face paled realizing who we were. She quickly got out our schedules and handed them to us scared for her job. I smirked at her then pulled Joey out followed Seto and Ryou-chan with Bakura. I looked at my schedule blankly and Joey pulled it from me chuckling causing me to pout. I saw Joey glaring at a few males that were drooling moved behind him self-consciously. Joey patted the top of my head and I smiled up at him. He took Seto's and nodded looking reassured.

"They put you two in all of mine and Yami's classes." Joey said.

I nodded and looked at Ryou-chan and Bakura questioningly.

"We have three classes together." Ryou-chan said.

"We have two together." Bakura grunted.

I smiled at him softly getting him to loosen his tense muscles. We all walked to our first class which was, to my happiness, art.

"You're late Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kukris, and Ms. Harrison." the teacher said an evil glint in his eyes.

I glared at him and pulled Seto up front with me.

"Well I'm sorry that they were showing around the new kids." I growled.

He gulped and turned away from us and I smirked smugly. He pointed us to the seats near Yami and I saw all the girls glaring at Ryou-chan and I. I glared back making them shrink back and whimper softly. I smirked and turned to my cousin who was shaking his head in amusement. I saw Yami looking at me wide-eyed thankfully. I winked back and stole the seat next to him causing Joey and Seto to sit across from us. I saw the thanks in Joey's eyes and nodded to him. Ryou-chan and Bakura sat at the table next to ours sighing and shaking their heads. I giggled softly and reached into my messenger bag for my sketch pad. Seto looked up from his piece of paper he was working on and saw my sketch pad. His eyes widened and then returned to normal. Joey looked up confused as I started to sketch out my next t drawing. A girl came out wearing a witch's hat with a scepter in her hands. (Think Dark Magician Girl) As I finished sketching her I felt someone leaning over my shoulder. I looked up and saw the teacher and he snatched my sketch pad from me.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled.

Seto looked up and his eyes darkened in anger. He reached for his cell phone as a few teachers came running into the room. Yami was staring dumbfounded at our teacher holding Joey back from mauling him. Seto placed his phone by his ear and a few seconds later body guards were in the room. One grabbed my sketch book back and handed it back to me gently. Tears were in my eyes as I flipped through my sketches and sighed in relief when none were ruined. I flipped to my newest one and saw that the teacher had been trying to rip it from my sketch book. Joey walked over to me and leaned toward my ear.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Body guards." I sighed. "After all, my cousin is the head of Kaiba corps."

Joey looked down at me in shock as Seto came over to me quickly and pulled me from Joey.

-Yami-

I don't know why but I feel jealous whenever Joey hugs the new girl. I saw Joey's eyes widen from whatever she said to him and her cousin went over to her and pulled her away from Joey.

"It's alright now Yugi he can't touch them anymore." Seto told her hugging her.

I saw Ryou stand up and walk over to them and place a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. I stood with Bakura as they all talked to each other easily smiling softly at how well Yugi and Joey got along. I sighed and thought _this is going to be one interesting year_.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: Hey everyone!**

**Yami: That's it so far?**

**Artemis: Yep!**

**Yugi: *giggles softly***

**Artemis pulls Yugi in for another suffocating hug.**

**Yugi: *pulls back gasping for air***

**Artemis: Till Next time see everyone later! R&R please!**

Crimson moon Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi guys back with the next chapter!**

**Yugi: Finally**

**Yami: *grunts with a nod***

**Artemis: *pouts* I didn't have an idea how to start the next chapter. Kaiba-kun get them!**

**Kaiba: *sighs and pulls Yami and Yugi out of the room then comes back in locking the door***

**Tea: *sweat drops***

**Tristan: *stares wide eyed at the door***

**Mokuba: *laughing***

**Artemis: I own nothing but the two oc's and plot line!**

~~~~~Line~~~~~

Chapter 2: lunch

-Yugi-

I looked around the lunchroom with Seto as people stared at us. We saw Joey waving us down and I bounced over to him happily. He grinned at me and I jumped up onto his back with a grin to match.

"Hey Joey!" I said happily.

"Hey Yug." he grinned shifting me on his back.

"So what's good?" I asked tilting my head.

"Well the cheeseburgers are good and so are the sushi." Joey murmured.

I looked over his shoulder at the food in slight disgust. It was all greasy and seemed uneatable. I shook my head and looked at my cousin over my shoulder in distaste. He nodded and pulled out his phone and typed in a number making me smug. I tugged on Joey's hair and pointed to where my cousin was sitting at a table at the far corner of the lunchroom.

"Come on my cousin's having something healthy brought." I said.

I looked down when Joey sighed in relief and looked over to where Yami, Ryou-chan and Bakura were. I steered Joey over using his hair and smiled at them.

"You guys can come sit with Joey Seto and me." I said. "Seto's having real food brought in."

They all nodded gratefully and we all headed over to where Seto was. I slid down from Joey's back and pouted slightly.

"What?" Seto asked.

"How is it that you always know what I want?" I whined.

Seto shook his head with an amused smile and I planted myself in his lap smugly. Joey stared at us in shock for a second before he sat down shaking his head in amusement. The other three followed his lead as one of our cooks brought in our food. I drooled slightly when I smelled the steak I wanted. I hopped out of Seto's lap into the seat next to him with a grin.

"Lunch is served." she said putting my steak in front of me.

I grabbed a knife and fork then cut into the juicy piece of meat in front of me with a smile. I bit into it and melted at the tenderness of the steak. I saw Joey doing the same with his cheeseburger, Ryou-chan with her sushi, Bakura with a tenderloin and Yami with his own cheeseburger. Seto ate his steak silently but I could see the amusement in his ocean blue eyes.

I finished quickly and wiped my mouth clean with my napkin with a soft sigh. I could feel glares on my back so I turned around and saw Tea glaring at me. I glared back with a small snarl and relished in it when she shrunk back. Seto looked over with icy eyes making her shrink back even further making her friends stare at us in shock. I smirked at them from Seto's lap, where I had replanted myself, amusing my table to no end.

"So Yugi, where did you guys move here from?" Yami asked.

"Hmm we just got back from America ne cousin." I said as Seto nodded. "We will have to go to Egypt in the summer for a meeting this time though right?"

Seto nodded and murmured "Maybe we'll find your dad while we're there."

I sighed and shook my head in amusement then scooted out of my cousin's lap standing from the table.

"We don't want to be late for class do we?" I asked and watched in amusement as they all scrambled up to leave.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: There!**

**Yami: *bangs on door***

**Yugi: *sighing***

**Artemis: *lets only Yugi back in sticking her tongue out at Yami***

**Yami: Argh!**

**Artemis: *giggles***

**Yugi: Please review… *sighs***

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
